My Alpha
by Kirinenko
Summary: Akaashi es el omega más deseado del instituto Fukurodani. El hecho de que ya tenga pareja no parece marcar la diferencia para sus pretendientes. Entonces, de nuevo, su pareja es Bokuto Koutarou. ¿Cuando ha tomado alguien en serio a su alfa? [A shounen-ai omega-verse BokuAka / BokutoxAkaashi]


Autor Original: Canna

ID: 3109702

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las razas de Fukurodani, la belleza de los omegas está formada por tres componentes principales.

Fuerza, gracia y, lo más importante de todo, inteligencia.

Akaashi Keiji es el omega que lo tiene todo.

A primera vista, el omega siempre parecía simple, sin ningún rasgo especial que lo haga destacar. Sin embargo, después de unas primeras miradas, los alfas siempre se encontraban atraídos por el chico pelinegro que, de hecho, irradiaba con belleza. Era como una gema sin pulir que necesitaba ser inspeccionada de cerca para entender su verdadero valor.

Muchas personas que veían a Akaashi notarían su rostro sin expresión al principio. Sus cejas eran gruesas con unos ojos algo estrechos y poco atractivos que siempre llevaban una expresión de cansancio. Pero si se miraba más de cerca, cualquier vería que no era ese el caso del todo. Sus cejas son gruesas pero le dan una profundidad que encaja con sus estrechos ojos, reflejando su aguda capacidad de observación, aterrador para un ave rapiña. Raramente expresa emociones, pero cuando lo hace, era como la sensación de abrir el cofre del tesoro. El premio interior estaba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, y la satisfacción de saber que fueron los que desbloquearon eso era un sentimiento indescriptible entre alegría y orgullo.

Inteligencia era algo de lo que el omega de pelo oscuro estaba dotado desde el nacimiento. Era el más inteligente del instituto, siempre sobresaliendo entre los mejores sin importar cual fuese la asignatura. Al igual que un búho, Akaashi se movía fluida y silenciosamente con una precisión entrenada que llevaría a otros omegas años de práctica para lograrlo. Era grácil sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo y con solo eso, cada omega le miraba como su ídolo.

Muchos alfas vieron la primera vez al cuervo como una presa fácil pues el ochenta por ciento de los omegas demostraban serlo. Con su inteligencia y gracia, nadie había esperado que el omega fuese capaz de pelear. Eso rápidamente cambió en el momento en que un alfa intentó hacer que el omega se doblegase en mitad del patio del instituto que todos lo viesen.

Ese alfa fue aplastado en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras Akaashi carecía de la fuerza superior que poseen los alfas, lo compensaba con su astucia y rapidez. Cuando el omega luchaba, estaba en su forma híbrida – manteniendo su forma humana aún con sus atributos de búho para que todos lo vieran. Fue simplemente una batalla impresionante. Muchos habían afirmado que cuando luchaba, parecía una arpía bailando. Eso terminó animando a más alfas e incluso betas desafiaban al omega diariamente solo para poder ver esa danza de cerca.

Akaashi Keiji era sin dudas el omega perfecto. Podía elegir a quien quisiese; incluso el alfa más grande se sentiría honrado por ser considerado como compañero del cuervo. Así era su perfección. Así que cuando se reveló que el más deseado omega había elegido un menos que deseable alfa, todos se quedaron totalmente mudos.

No es que Bokuto Koutarou fuese un mal compañero. El gran búho con cuernos tenía la apariencia y la mayor habilidad atlética dentro de su raza. Incluso estaba clasificado como uno de los cinco alfas más fuertes del país. Su velocidad y poder eran incomparables para cualquier otro búho e incluso era el as/capitán el equipo de voleibol de su prestigiosa escuela – un deporte en el que todas las especies se enorgullecían.

El alfa era muy querido. Era simplemente imposible que alguien odiara o guardara rencores contra él. ¿Cómo podrían serlo con la actitud excesivamente alegre del as del voleibol y sus modos inocentes e infantiles de ver el mundo?

Desafortunadamente, ahí es donde radicaba el problema. Si, Bokuto Koutarou era genial, pero no era material de alfa. Un alfa no se supone que se comporte tan inocente e infantil. Un alfa tenía que permanecer calmado en todo momento para que pudiera acceder a la situación y proteger a su compañero, no tener cambios aleatorios de humor y hacer berrinches como un niño de cinco años. Un alfa se suponía que era dominante, no que estuviese constantemente siendo tranquilizado y consolado cuando la vida no iba del modo que quería.

Es por eso que cuando Akaashi llegó a clases con la marca de emparejamiento y una pluma gris y negra justo debajo del lado derecho de su mandíbula idéntica a la de Bokuto, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Nadie podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del omega. Unirse a Bokuto Koutarou era, como fue citado por otros omegas, _"no era diferente en coger y unirse a un novato"_

Porque lo que todos en general pensaban, es que nadie tomaría la marca de Bokuto como el alfa de Akaashi con seriedad. Los alfas e incluso los betas ignoraban la marca de apareamiento que es un signo claro de advertencia contra los pretendientes no deseados. Así eran de bajos sus niveles de respeto.

"¡Por favor, sal conm–"

"Lo siento, es imposible" dio Akaashi sin rodeos, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar de escuchar al alfa el cual parecía devastado por el agudo rechazo.

"¡L-Lo digo en serio, Akaashi-senpai!" el de primer año le empujó con una determinación que Akaashi no podía entender de donde salía "He estado enamorado de ti desde–"

"Ya tengo pareja" Akaashi una vez más cortó al chico antes de que una voz ruidosa y fuerte resonase por el pasillo.

"¡Hey, hey, heeeeeey!"

Akaashi alzó la mirada mientras un fuerte brazo rodeaba su hombro antes de que fuese atraído al calor seguro de su alfa.

"Koutarou-san" saludó Akaashi. Aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en su compañero, no le pasó desapercibida la rigidez del joven alfa que se le confesaba.

"¡Keiji! ¡Te he estado buscando!" canturreó Bokuto antes de darse cuenta del de primer año "¿Oya? ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"No" respondió Akaashi suavemente, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el joven alfa se relajaba instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el omega no iba a delatarle frente a su pareja. Eso hizo que el cuervo se preguntase por qué pensaba siquiera que tenía una oportunidad cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentarse al alfa mayor.

Entonces, una vez más, esos que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para pensar que tenían oportunidad contra Bokuto nunca llegaban muy lejos. Siempre acababan acurrucados en el suelo, sujetándose las dañadas pelotas, cortesía del omega.

Bokuto era ajeno a todo esto, y no necesitaba hacer mucho para engañarle siquiera cuando sospechaba que algo iba mal. No es que Akaashi no confiase en la habilidad de su compañero para protegerle. Simplemente no quería que las cosas se volviesen más problemáticas de lo que lo eran ya. Dejar que Bokuto se diese cuenta significaría que el alfa se pegaría a él en cada momento despierto y, más importante, haría que el alfa de deprimiese. Bokuto se volvería paranoico y sentiría la constante necesidad de estar alerta y eso no los haría felices a ninguno de los dos.

Irónicamente, es por esto que los alfas y betas seguían viniendo. Después de todo, cuando un alfa va detrás del omega de otro alfa – sobre todo los que ya están unidos, nunca se sale indemne. Bokuto no sabía nada, pero nada sabía eso y los alfas rechazados ciertamente no iban a avergonzarse a ellos mismos revelando que el omega se había encargado de ellos. Era debido a la renuencia de Akaashi de decirle a su compañero que la gente lo malinterpretaba como la incapacidad de Bokuto de protegerle.

Y ahora un estudiante de primer año estaba confesándosele… lo que solo mostraba lo baja que había caído la opinión de su alfa.

"Quizás deberías destrozarles en algún lugar visible…"

"¿Mmm? ¿Desjrozah hé?" preguntó Bokuto en un respiro de la comida mientras el par se sentaba en la copa de los árboles, disfrutando de un tranquilo descanso para el almuerzo.

"Nada, Koutarou-san" respondió Akaashi, demasiado acostumbrado a la manera del otro comportarse mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y cogía un grano de arroz de la mejilla del alfa. Lo lamió casualmente, bien consciente de que esos ojos dorados estaban siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos "¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"¡Aburrido!" Akaashi asintió ligeramente, esperando esa respuesta "¡No entendí nada!"

"¿Inglés?"

El alfa asintió distraídamente.

"Lo revisaré contigo cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces"

"¿Eeeeh?" gimió Bokuto, pero una mirada severa de su compañero silenció cualquier queja que pudiese tener "Tú sabes, Keiji…"

"¿Si, Koutarou-san?"

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar la formalidad?" le preguntó el gran búho con cuernos mientras Akaashi alzaba la mirada de su comida con sorpresa "Hemos estado unidos desde hace un mes, ya no es necesario, ¿no?"

"… Supongo que tienes razón" Akaashi nunca había pensado en ello. Era solo un pequeño hábito viendo como su alfa era mayor que él, así que se sentía obligado a añadir la formalidad cuando se dirigía al otro.

"¡Entonces llámame solo _Koutarou_!" declaró Bokuto, la rama crujió bajo su emoción mientras que los ojos usualmente entrecerrados estaban muy abiertos y brillaban de placer. Akaashi retrocedió, golpeado repentinamente por la sensación de un dejá vù. Esto parecía extrañamente similar al día en que Bokuto intentó hacer que usase su nombre.

"De acuerdo, Koutarou" dijo Akaashi, una sonrisa alzando sus labios cuando vio el modo en que se iluminaba el rostro de su compañero.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando el alfa de repente se lanzó hacia su omega.

"¡Keiji!"

"Espera, Koutarou–"

Akaashi no fue capaz de acabar pues el gran cuerpo del alfa golpeó el suyo; tirándoles con efectividad fuera de la rama en la que estaban sentados. Gritos y exclamaciones (de Bokuto) se transformaron y cambiaron en graznidos mientras plumas negras y marrones con ocasionales puntos blancos revoloteaban en el aire.

Cuando Akaashi abrió sus ojos, se encontró tumbado encima de su pareja, ambos habiendo cambiado automáticamente a sus otras formas por reflejo. El búho de color marrón madera se quitó de encima de su compañero. Sacudió sus alas y sacudió su cuerpo para deshacerse de algunas hojas y ramas atascadas en su abrigo de plumas.

" _¡Keiji!"_

Akaashi suspiró mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, la hierba metiéndose en su mullido plumaje mientras giraba la cabeza para parpadear ante el frenético movimiento del que estaba encima de él.

" _¡Lo siento, Keiji! ¡¿Estás bien?!"_

" _Lo estaré una vez que me dejes levantarme"_ en el momento en que Akaashi dijo esas palabras, el peso sobre él desapareció. Utilizó sus alas para empujarse de nuevo sobre sus garras antes de girar la cabeza alrededor para ver al gran búho de cuernos sentado allí con los ojos bien abiertos y mirada de abatimiento. Akaashi se sacudió la suciedad de sus plumas antes de abrir un ala, invitándole.

" _Ven aquí, Koutarou"_

El alfa no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces mientras se acercaba a su compañero como un cachorro siendo llamado por su madre. Intercambiaron pequeños roces en las mejillas antes de que el omega se pusiera a trabajar. Saltó alrededor del alfa, arreglándole su abrigo de plumas y deshaciéndose de cualquier suciedad que no le perteneciera. Aunque el alfa tenía un hermoso plumaje, estaba malamente cuidado. Las plumas sobresalían en direcciones en las que no deberían hacerlo y algunas partes estaban enredadas. Akaashi trabajo rápidamente en ello, usando su pico y sus garras mientras enderezaban algunas plumas y sacaba suciedad. El alfa se arrulló, prácticamente derritiéndose bajo el toque de la pequeña lechuza mientras disfrutaba de la atención que le daba.

Para cuando Akaashi terminó el gran búho de cuernos estaba literalmente brillante bajo la luz del sol. También terminó justo a tiempo, cuando la campana resonó momentos después, señalando el final de su hora del almuerzo.

" _¿Puedes coger nuestras fiambreras, Koutarou?"_

" _Sí…"_ dijo Bokuto, todavía aturdido por el resplandor, el alfa voló distraídamente de vuelta al árbol mientras Akaashi volvía a su forma humana. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, el búho regresó, llevando las fiambreras en cada garra mientras volaba directo al brazo del omega.

El camino de vuelta al instituto fue silencioso. Habría muchísimos mirando en su dirección con curiosidad, pero a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba. Bokuto, todavía en su forma de búho, estaba demasiado contento en el brazo de su compañero. Gruñó, hinchando sus plumas de vez en cuando para simplemente sentir el toque de la mano de su compañero cuando tocaba para bajarlas.

Sin embargo, como siempre que Bokuto estaba involucrado, la paz y la tranquilidad nunca duraban mucho tiempo.

"¡Koutarou!" Akaashi estaba alzando la voz ahora, pero todavía estaba amortiguada por el emplumado pecho que estaba plantado en su rostro – o más bien, el pecho que estaba plantado en su cara. El gran búho de cuernos estaba gruñendo y gritando mientras se enganchaba al omega con las garras en su uniforme y las alas envolviendo su cabeza. Si el pájaro estuviese en su forma humana, estaría llorando y gritando sin sentidos por ser separado de su pareja.

Los otros estudiantes solo pasaron de largo, demasiado acostumbrados a la escena como para estar sorprendidos por algo.

"Ah… Bokuto-san de nuevo…"

"¿De verdad…?"

"¿Cuántas veces han sido hasta ahora?"

"¿Están así de nuevo?"

"Algunos _alfas_ …"

Los susurros lo inundaban todo, el más reciente haciendo a Akaashi rechinar los dientes. Allí iban de nuevo, juzgando a su alfa sin conocerle…

"¡Bokuto-san!" en el calor del momento, Akaashi accidentalmente volvió de nuevo al modo en que llamaba a su alfa inicialmente. Cuando Bokuto escuchó como le llamaba su pareja, se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa, dándole al omega tiempo suficiente para sacarle a la lechuza. Cuando miró esa expresión de corazón roto que un búho no debería ser capaz de hacer, el cuervo fue golpeado por una oleada de culpa y arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento, Koutarou" murmuró Akaashi mientras acariciaba suavemente las plumas cortas bajo el pico del búho "Fui demasiado lejos"

El gran búho con cuernos parpadeó una vez, entonces una segunda vez antes de batir sus alas y lanzarse hacia adelante. El omega fue envuelto de repente por unos largos brazos humanos de nuevo mientras su compañero hundía su rostro en su cuello.

"¡Lo siento, Keiji! ¡No me odies!"

"No te odio, Koutarou" Akaashi le devolvió el abrazo a su alfa mientras enterraba su nariz en su hombro y respiraba el calmante aroma.

"¿Realmente?" Bokuto jadeó, agarrando el hombro del omega y separándoles para poder ver la cara del otro.

Akaashi sonrió ligeramente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando una mano contra la suave mejilla del alfa antes de dar un suave beso a la esquina de sus labios.

La mandíbula de su alfa cayó. De hecho, no era solo su alfa. En los alrededores, los estudiantes estaban observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mandíbulas caídas.

"Te veré después de clases, Koutarou" dijo Akaashi, dándose prisa por volver mientras el cerebro de su compañero estaba todavía intentando procesar lo que había pasado.

Cuando la segunda campana terminaba de sonar, señalando el inicio de las clases, Akaashi recuperó el ritmo. Llegó a la planta de los de segundo año, casi llegando a su destino cuando un ligero aroma detuvo sus pasos.

Akaashi miró alrededor con confusión antes de que sus ojos se detuviesen en el baño de los omega. Como los búhos, tienen un muy limitado olor. El único aroma que deberían ser capaces de captar desde largas distancias era el de sus compañeros.

Con su mente centrada en el cuarto de baño, el pelinegro alejó los ruidos de los alerdedores, centrándose en ese único punto hasta que se escuchó un gemido muy familiar. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz como la del único otro omega en el club de voleibol. Pero ese compañero era de tercero, ¿por qué estaba en el baño de los de segundo año?

"¿Haruki-san?" llamó Akaashi mientras caminaba hacia las puertas. Vaciló en sus pasos cuando el olor se hizo más fuerte, provocando que su piel de repente empezase a sudar. Los ojos del omega estaban ampliamente abiertos.

No puede ser…

"¿A-Akaashi?" una voz estrangulada hio que Akaashi corriese al último cubículo, abriendo la puerta donde encontró a su compañero tumbado en el sueño con sudor empapando su ropa. Estaba respirando pesadamente, un rubor rosado manchando sus mejillas mientras un olor floral era emitido en el aire.

"¡Akaashi…!" Haruka estalló en llanto; sus hormonas omega asaltándole mientras Akaashi rápidamente ayudaba al otro al levantarse, contra la pared.

"Espera, iré a por unos supresores" Akaashi estaba a punto de ir a por su mochila cuando un gemido lo detuvo.

"No sirve… no puede… no sirve de nada..." Haruki dio ahogadamente, viendo que estaba parecía a punto de desmayarse. Aunque no logró decir la frase entera, Akaashi entendió todo en un segundo.

Haruki no tenía una pareja, así que debía de haberlo estado suprimiendo toda su vida. Por el constante uso de los supresores, la medicina se volvía menos y menos eficaz con el paso del tiempo.

Con un breve lloro estrangulado, el cuerpo del moreno se aflojó, desmayándose finalmente. Akaashi alargó la mano, a punto de atrapar al otro cuando el olor del celo del otro le golpeó como una pared de hierro. El cuervo cayó a su lado, su respiración agitada mientras la dulce y hormigueante sensación se deslizaba por si espina dorsal.

No.

No puede ser…

A su propio celo todavía le quedaban semanas. Su lado omega se estaba sincronizando con el otro omega… estaba provocando su celo.

Akaashi se apresuró a establecer unas distancias, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sofocó un grito cuando la primera oleada le golpeó. El cuervo cogió su móvil y marcó el número del instituto. Antes de que pudiese acabar de marcar el último número, fue golpeado por una segunda oleada. El choque estalló en todo su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus músculos mientras el móvil chocaba contra el suelo. Akaashi gritó mientras un doloroso picorcillo palpitaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando la tercera oleada le golpeó, el cuervo sintió la mancha empezar a salir.

Su compañero…

Necesita a Bokuto…

Necesita a su alfa…

"¿Akaashi-san? ¡¿Haruki-san?!" gritó una voz femenina, sacando al cuervo de su confusión mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver a una chica con coleta alta y pecas corriendo hacia ellos.

"Creí oir – estás en celo" la chica se quedó de pie, atónita durante unos segundos, antes de que sus ojos se abriesen con horror "Oh, dios… ¡los dos estáis en celo!"

Repitió mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor de los dos mayores, sin saber con quién ir primero.

Durante un momento, Akaashi no pudo recordar quién era la chica hasta que su cerebro funcionó de nuevo. Kaori Suzumeda, era la manager de primer año del equipo.

"¡Espera! ¡Estoy segura de que tengo supresores por algún lado–!"

"No sirve de nada" Akaashi resopló mientras luchaba por levantarse "No es…"

"¡Akaashi-san!" gritó la chica mientras se apresuraba a coger al moreno justo a tiempo.

La primera reacción de Akaashi fue empujar a la chica para alejarla, sin querer provocar su celo, cuando su racionalidad volvió a él. Los omega masculinos solamente podían desencadenar el celo de otros omega masculinos, así que Kaori estaba a salvo.

"Haruki-san…" murmuró Akaashi mientras miraba hacia el inconsciente omega. Entendiéndolo inmediatamente, Kaori lentamente dejó al moreno, solamente después de asegurarse que estaba de pie por su cuenta antes de correr en ayuda de Haruki.

De repente, un movimiento captó la atención de Akaashi. La cabeza del omega se alzó de golpe, los ojos azules se dilataron mientras un siseo por lo bajo escapaba de sus labios.

"¿Akaashi-san?" Kaori alzó la mirada con confusión, solamente para gritar mientras retrocedía ante la visión de un alfa parado junto a la puerta.

"¿Qué están haciendo unas cosas tan bonitas aquí?" gruñó el alfa mientras pasaba sus ojos de arriba abajo y sin vergüenza por el pelinegro omega.

"¡E-Este es el baño de los omega!" gritó Kaori mientras las plumas empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo, esforzándose por intimidar al alfa con su ferocidad. Desafortunadamente, el modo en que la chica estaba temblando era de todo menos amenazador e incluso si lo fuese, el aroma de los dos omegas en celo sería demasiado tentador para que cualquier alfa sin emparejar lo ignorase.

"Kaori-san…" llamó Akaashi. Aunque su voz era débil, alcanzó a la manager la cual se esforzó por bajar la mirada hacia él sin alejar la atención del depredador "Cuida de… Haruki-san…"

"¿Qué estás diciendo–" la chica no fue capaz de terminar, porque con una explosión de fuerza, Akaashi saltó al aire. Lanzó una patada hacia su oponente, pero el alfa parecía haberlo anticipado y agarró su pierna sin esfuerzo con su gran mano.

El alfa sonrió satisfecho, mirando al omega solo para que su cabeza fuese envuelta por unos poderosos muslos. Con un giro del cuerpo, Akaashi golpeó la cabeza del alfa con el borde del fregadero con un fuerte _CLANG_ que resonó en el aire.

El alfa cayó al suelo, los ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de su calavera y seguramente no despertaría en un buen rato.

Akaashi jadeó pesadamente mientras se tomaba un momento para recuperarse antes de deslizar el pie derecho fuera del zapato. Concentrándose bastante, su pie empezó a transformarse, las uñas se oscurecieron y las garras se formaron. Con una patada, abrió una gran apertura en una tubería unida al fregadero por debajo. El agua empezó a salir, llenando todo el suelo y, con suerte, ayudando a enmascarar algunos de los pesados olores.

"Quédate aquí… y no salgas" jadeó Akaashi mientras bajaba la mirada a su pie que había regresado a la normalidad. Cambiar de forma – incluso parcialmente, había tomado más energía de lo que pensaba "Encuentra algo... atranca la puerta…"

"¡¿Akaashi-san?!"

Kaori gritó pero Akaashi ya había huido. Un alfa ya los había olfateado y más le seguirían. Estarían condenados si eran arrinconados otra vez. Tenía que encontrar un modo de alejar a esos alfas.

Los murmullos resonaron por el pasillo y Akashi sabía que estaba empezando. Su pelo estaba encrespado en las puntas mientras sentía la sofocante presión empezar a llenar el aire. Podía ver algunos alfas en el pasillo, deteniendo su tarea mientras miraban alrededor con excitación apenas contenida.

 _Bokuto…_

Los pasos de Akaashi vacilaron cuando la imagen de su compañero brilló en su mente. Tenía que encontrar a Bokuto. Su alfa les ayudaría…

El omega corrió hacia las escaleras, pero ni siquiera subió tres de estos antes de ser asaltado por otra oleada de calor. En el momento en que dejó escapar piar, sabía que todo estaba acabado. El sonido de los siseos y parloteos podía escucharse mientras betas y omegas corrían, gritando de terror mientras los alfas sin emparejar se volvían locos.

Sintiendo el movimiento en el aire, Akaashi dio una patada al suelo, volteando sobre el alfa que había intentado golpearlo con unas largas y fuertes garras. El pelinegro se estremeció cuando sintió algo líquido saliendo de nuevo de él. Apuntó para dar una buena patada y dejar inconsciente al alfa con la cara golpeando el suelo.

En el instante en que recuperó el equilibrio, subió las escaleras. Cada paso que daba se hacía más y más pesado. Akaashi nunca se había sentido tan pesado en toda su vida. Podía sentir sus articulaciones gritando de dolor a cada paso que le empujaba hacia arriba.

"Koutarou…" gimoteó Akaashi mientras el celo finalmente se apoderaba de él. Estaba acabado. No podía seguir más. Empezó a caer hacia atrás, bajando la escalera y hacia los alfas que gruñían, innumerables manos luchando por cogerle primero.

Akaashi se esforzó por pelear contra ellos, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza ya. En su lugar, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y ansiar los toques de los alfas de un modo que le hacía querer vomitar. No tenían derecho a tocarle de este modo. No eran su alfa. El único que podía tocarle así era Bokuto.

Los estudiantes de alrededor intentaron intervenir cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Chillaron y arañaron a los alfas, pero no servía de nada. Los alfas estaban demasiado perdidos como para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Fácilmente derribaron a los betas y empujaron a los débiles omegas. Incluso los alfas emparejados que intentaban saltar no podían contener a los salvajes.

 _Bokuto…_

Akaashi se estremeció cuando los alfas fueron a por su garganta, peleando por dejar sus marcas encima de la de su compañero.

 _Bokuto…_

 _Bokuto…_

En medio del caos, un chillido fuerte y estremecedor sacudió de repente toda la escuela. Las ventabas se rompieron ante una presión como ninguna otra que los aplastaba.

Los betas y los omegas cayeron sobre sus manos y rodillas, incapaces de soportar la presión algo un poco de ganas de vomitar e incluso escupiendo espuma blanca. Los alfas que estaban sosteniendo al omega fueron violentamente apartados – algunos salieron volando por las ventabas sin cristales. Un brazo fuerte con largas plumas de color grisáceo aparecieron en el campo de visión del omega, envolviéndolo y acercándolo a un cálido cuerpo. Akaashi respiró temblorosamente y, al instante, se relajó cuando el reconfortante olor lo envolvió.

"Kou… tarou…" susurró el pelinegro antes de dejar que su mirada viajase hacia arriba. Lo que vio hizo que su garganta se secase al momento.

Si hubiese una palabra para describir a su alfa en este momento, _salvaje_ sería la más adecuada. El alfa estaba en su estado híbrido con uno de sus ojos redondeado como el de un búho con cortas plumas blancas que cubrían el lado derecho de su rostro. Su espalda encorvada y el brazo que sostenía al omega se había transformado completamente en una gran y poderosa ala que escudaba al pelinegro de los ojos de los alfas.

Las plumas de Bokuto se hincharon, vibrando de rabia cuando un bajo siseo amenazante se deslizaba a través de los dientes apretados del alfa. Las cejas grises eran una mezcla entre de búho y humanas, los ojos dilatados de un modo que enorgullecería a las especies del Nekoma. Los otros alfas dejaron caer sus mandíbulas mientras la mirada de Bokuto pasaba sobre cada uno de ellos. Ninguno de los dos lados hizo el primer movimiento mientras los alfas se evaluaban los unos a los otros. Estaban paralizados.

Akaashi ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su visión se había nublado hasta que parpadeó, liberando una sola lágrima. Esos ojos dorados inmediatamente se clavaronen él, siguiendo la nacarada lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla del omega antes de que todo el infierno se desatara.

oOo

Le llevó a Akaashi 0.5 segundos el unirlo todo cuando abrió los ojos.

Los sentimientos extrañamente renovados a pesar de acabar de despertar… el hecho de que estuviese de vuelta en la habitación que compartían su parea y él, descansando en su hamaca… finalmente, su pareja que estaba sobre él y acurrucado contra el cuello del omega, donde su olor era más fuerte.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su compañero. Sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, buscando el más ligero arañazo en el alfa. Cuando no encontró ninguno, casi canturreó con orgullo por la fuerza de su compañero.

El pelinegro se giró hacia la mesita de noche colgada de su hamaca y encontró los teléfonos de ambos colocados sobre esta. Cogió el más cercano – que era el de su pareja, y pasó por la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

"¿Haruki-san?" habló Akaashi en el omento en que la llamada fue contestada. Su rostro se derritió con alivio cuando escuchó como el otro estaba a salvo. Después de una corta conversación y despedirse, el omega dirigió su atención completamente a su compañero.

Metió sus dedos entre los mechones negros y grises que estaba pegados en mechones grandes debido al sudor. De hecho, todo el aire olía a la evidencia de lo que había sucedido en la habitación, provocando que las mejillas de Akaashi se espolvorearan de un color rosado al pensarlo. Con cuidado, pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo de su alfa, haciéndole un masaje mientras su compañero se estremecía en sueños.

" _Ngh_ … Keiji…" Bokuto frotó la mejilla contra el cuello del omega, provocando que el más joven se estremeciese por la chispa de placer que pasó por su cuerpo. Cuando el omega bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta del rastro de baba que goteaba desde los labios de su alfa, su mirada se suavizó. Bajó la cabeza, la rosada lengua saliendo de entre sus rosados (y ligeramente magullados) labios mientras los lamía.

Entonces movió el desordenado pelo, mordisqueando y desenredando los mechones mientras el fuerte sabor de su alfa llenaba su boca. El alfa gimió, pero Akaashi no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo sobre despertarle. Bokuto tenía el sueño pesado, después de todo. No había prácticamente nada que pudiese despertarle. Si este descubría siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, el alfa no dudaría en enfurruñarse durante una semana entera por haber dormido durante tan erótico momento.

"Keiji…"

Akaashi gimió cuando Bokuto enterró el rostro en su cuello y lo enjauló en esos musculosos brazos. El pelinegro sonrió de lado antes de cerrar sus ojos, decidiendo que no estaría tan mal el tomarse un par de minutos más de sueño. Si el almizcle en el aire y el dolor de su espalda era algo que se iría, sería mejor para él no mover su cuerpo en un tiempo.

Debido a que el omega había entrado en celo, la pareja tenía oficialmente unos días libres sin ir a clases para poder… copular. Para el momento en que regresaron, pasó más de una semana desde el incidente. La escena que recibió a Akaashi fue exactamente lo que había pensado que sería. Todos los alfas sin emparejar que vio tenían vendas envolviendo diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Había un alfa con su brazo en enyesado mientras que otro necesitaba muletas para caminar. Había uno incluso que tenía la mejilla tan hinchada que el omega de pelo negro no sabía quién se suponía que era.

"¡Hey, hey, heeey! ¡Buenos días a todos!" Bokuto, el cual tenía un brazo colocado casualmente sobre sus hombros, saludó ruidosamente con un puño alzado en el aire.

Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron ampliamente durante una fracción de segundo cuando los ojos de cerca se giraron hacia ellos. Todos los estudiantes de alrededor estaban mirando a Bokuto con una mirada de adoración y respeto. Claro que su alfa tenía fans por el hecho de que era el capitán del equipo de voleibol de su instituto… pero, ¿respeto? ¿Hacia Bokuto? Era algo que Akaashi nunca había visto antes. Y los alfas a los que había golpeado Bokuto… estaban mirándole no solo con respeto, sino también con admiración – del tipo que solo da un alfa a otro.

"¡Buenos días, Bokuto-san!" gritaron todos, sus espaldas dobladas en unos noventa grados mientras se inclinaban al de tercer año. Akaashi parpadeó, sin palabras por su intensidad, que no coincidía con su estado físico.

"¡Oho! ¡Tenéis mucha energía hoy, chicos!" se rio Bokuto.

Mientras pasaban por la puerta, Akaashi se dio cuenta de cómo todos los alfas se alejaban de él. Ni una sola vez los alfas miraban hacia él. Cuando el omega intentó encontrarse con sus ojos, frenéticamente miraban a otro lado y saltaban hacia atrás como si se quemasen.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar esa sonrisa que alzó sus labios mientras se acurrucaba contra su alfa, provocando que Bokuto vacilara en su paso.

"¡¿K-K-Keiji?!" Bokuto estaba sonrojado con una sonrisa tonta ante la extraña demostración de afecto que el pelinegro estaba dándole.

"Vamos, Koutarou. Llegaremos tarde a clase" dijo Akaashi, su habitual mascara de vuelta a su rostro antes de deslizarse fuera del brazo de su alfa y caminar. Sus pasos se sentían ligeros mientras disfrutaba de su recién descubierta libertada y del conocimiento de que su alfa le había protegido de muchas maneras, tanto si el otro se dio cuenta como si no.

"¡Espérame, Keiji!"

Bokuto realmente era el alfa perfecto.


End file.
